


"Everything's permitted"

by Ottosuricato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato
Summary: @aimkatsz on tumblr asked: Hola! Espero que estes bien ❤️! I love me some Chibs! Can I request prompts 12 and 106? Maybe their home and they are being playful and smutty? Thank you!Prompts:12: “Send me your favorite meme”.106: “First one to make a noise loses."
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Kudos: 15





	"Everything's permitted"

Saturday nights are your absolute favorite. Every Saturday night is date night. Sometimes you go out to have dinner at a restaurant, go to the cinema or, as today, have a playful evening at home. 

Chibs and you are sprawled on the sofa after eating some food you had ordered from your favorite burger place. He's sitting behind you, your back to his chest and your head on his shoulder.

"Hey, love." He says. You turn your head to look at him. "Wanna play a game?" He asks with a provocative smile. 

"What game?" You say, intrigued. 

"It's called first one to make a noise loses." He explains and you smirk. 

"What are the rules?" You ask. 

"No rules." He says. "Everything's permitted." He smirks playfully.

You sit up and turn to look at him. "Okay." You agree. "And what happens if you lose?" You ask. 

"If you lose, darlin'," he approaches, his lips almost touching yours, "you take off a piece of clothing." He whispers against your mouth.

You smile widely. "Agreed." You peck his lips. "Starting now?" 

"Starting now." He confirms. 

To his suprise, you stand up and run towards the kitchen, looking for something.  
You come back with your cell phone in your hands, and suddenly, his cell phone vibrates on the table. Your man looks at you suspiciously, getting up to get his own cellphone. 

When he opens the text you've just sent him, he can't help but laugh. "Did you just send me your favorite meme? Not really what I had in mind, love." He says. 

"It worked!" You exclaim. "You laughed! You lose." You say, pointing at him with a smile. 

"Okay, okay, ye're right." He says, taking off his t-shirt. 

You love his torso, and he fucking knows it. His arms, the tattoos... He's sexy as hell. 

He sits down on the sofa again and gestures to come to him. You sit beside him. He takes your hands and takes them to his chest.

"Fucking bastard." You think, but you don't make a sound. 

You caress his chest sensually, two can play that game. He brings you closer, turning so you are between his legs. He takes your face in his hands, bringing it closer to his. When you think he's gonna kiss you, he stops and suddenly bites your neck, on the place he knows will drive you crazy. 

You let out a soft moan and you instantly feel his smile againt your skin. 

"Ye lose." He whispers, sucking where he had bitten. 

"Allright." You mumble, but suddenly you have an idea. 

You get up again, standing next to Chibs. You take off the shorts you're wearing, and now the only thing you've got on is one of your boyfriend's SAMCRO t-shirts. You drop the shorts, making a fake 'ups' face. You turn around and bend down to pick it up, giving your Scotsman a wonderful view of your ass in his favorite thong. You stay like that maybe a couple more seconds than necessary, turning around to see your man looking at you with lust on his eyes. 

You sit on his lap, moving your hips against his and you know you got him.   
He lets out a groan at the feeling, and you smirk. 

"Ye look too good in nothing but my shirt, baby. It ain't fair." He says, his voice filled with lust. 

"Everything's permitted." You say, making your best impression of your man's accent.

He laughs and lays you down on the sofa, standing for a moment and taking off his pants. Wearing only his boxers now, he moves between your legs.   
You're committed to win the game, but when he starts to suck on your neck and his hands caress your thighs, you know you're probably gonna lose it. 

He slips his hand under your shirt, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he feels you're not wearing a bra. You just shrug and smile, leaning your head back when he sucks your nipple through the shirt. He almost got you, and he knows it. When he sucks your other nipple and his thumb presses against your clit, you can't help but moan. You’re so wet on your panties that you're sensitive as hell. 

He raises his head, kissing your lips. "Okay there, baby?" He asks with a smug grin, taking off your shirt himself.

"My turn." You whisper against his lips. You push him so he's on his back and you straddle his lap. 

He's hard as a rock in his boxers, and you know he can't hold out when you do what you're about to do. You bite his lip, and by the look on his eyes you know he's gonna break soon. Your hand caresses his bulge over the boxers and his eyes close of pleasure. You free his cock and take it in your hand, not really moving. He looks at you with lust, and you know your next move is gonna make you win the game. You take his head in your mouth and suck with gusto. He's so sensitive from the teasing that he trembles and lets out a loud groan. 

You smile, his cock still in your mouth. "I'm sorry, baby. You lose." You say in a sensual tone. 

"I don't fucking care." He says, his voice deep and his accent deeper than usual. 

You take his cock all the way down and he groans again. You bob your head a few times, feeling his hands on your head. After a moment, he talks.

"Stop, darlin'." He groans. "I'm too sensitive and I want to fuck that little pussy of yers." 

You can't take it anymore, you need your man's cock inside you. You stand up and he takes off your thong. He sits up, and motions for you to sit on him.

"Ride me, Y/N." He whispers

You do as he says and slowly sit on his cock. You both moan at the feeling, kissing passionately.   
When you're ready, you start to move your hips. You lean your head back of pleasure and he sucks your neck, kissing and biting. After a few minutes, takes you into his arms and lays you on the sofa, positioning himself between your legs again and fucking you faster.

"You feel so fucking good, Filip." You moan.

He feels your walls tighten around his cock and he knows you're close. "Ye gonna come, love?" He whispers on your ear. 

You moan as a response, and he fucks you even harder.

"Not yet, darlin'." He says, and you think you're gonna cry. "Ye have to wait for permission, don't ye?" 

You cry out. "Please, I need to come." You moan, not knowing how much time you're gonna be able to hold off. 

"Come for me, then." He finally says and you shout as you have the most intense orgasm of your life.

"Shite, baby." He groans as he comes inside you, your walls clenching all around him. 

When your breathing return to normal, you kiss his him, slowly and tenderly. 

"My god, Filip." You whisper.

"I know." He agrees. "We should play games more often, don't ye think?" He asks with a smug smile. 

"Fuck yes." You answer and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! Just wanted to thank you for reading! Also, you can check out my tumblr @ottosuricato where I post more Chibs stuff.


End file.
